A Love Song on the Wind
by kyrilu
Summary: Mello x OC. "Forget, forget, forget about me; I'll go away for eternity..." Abandoned.


A:/N: A Mello x OC fanfic!!!!! This is during the period when Mello is in the Mafia. And I made up Mello's past before Wammy's House too (ha, nobody really even knows exactly what happened in Wammy's House anyways) and Nika. Not the Mafia yet, alright? So don't get too impatient, this is only the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: Recollect 

_Forgotten memories_

_Along the lonely wind_

_Begging and inviting,_

"_Come in, come in…"_

_I'll leave you behind_

_Forget about me, my love_

_But you'll always be mine_

_While I'm watching near and above_

_Rid yourself of all our times_

_Of moments together_

_Because deep in our hearts,_

_Our love is forever_

_Forget, forget, forget about me_

_I'll go away for eternity_

_My voice in the wind, in your dreams, in your heart_

_I'm here, from you never apart_

_I'll whisper my love into the wind_

"_Come in, come in…."_

_Forget, forget, forget about me _

_I'll go away for eternity…_

"I love you, Mihael. Please, forget everything…."

It's a time long ago.

It's started snowing, white small flakes pouring from the sky, from the clouds, blanketing the earth below.

A golden haired boy glances up at the snowfall. Then he looks back at his house. No, it's not his house anymore. It's burnt down, nothing but ruins. Stray wisps of smoke curl from the debris. And the weather looks nothing more than thick tears from the heavens.

He doesn't cry, unlike the sky. All he feels is anger. Anger against those who burned down his house. Anger against those who killed his parents. He's smart and he _knows_. He'd heard the firemen and policemen talking. They were so stupid for thinking that he was just a little kid. It wasn't an accident. He knows what the word _arsonists_ meant.

Why? Why were his parents killed? He balled his fists in anger. They were his life. Who else could teach him everything? Who else would take care of him, who else who he would accept?

Who else would love him and give him another reason for living? He could almost see the pure hatred on his face, full of malice, full of menace.

A brown haired girl, who's about his age, shuffles towards him, her green eyes staring at him curiously. "What's wrong? Are you cold?" She smiles innocently and slips off her black fur coat.

Yes, he was cold. He hadn't noticed it though – after all he was wearing a simple shirt and shorts. "Yea…yeah, thanks."

Gratefully, he accepts the coat and is about to pull it over himself. But he suddenly stops after a quick thought. "Wait, aren't you going to be cold?" He glances over at her with his unsettling, dark eyed gaze.

Unfazed, she shrugs. "I'm fine." Then she pauses. "How come you look like you're going to cry?" the girl asks him bluntly, but calmly.

"Because my mother and father are dead," he states matter-of-factly as he pulls on the coat. "That house over there used to be mine. And there was a fire. I'm supposed to wait here until I'm picked up by an official somebody who's going to take me to a foster family or orphanage."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The girl gives him a gentle, caring look. "My mother is dead too. And I don't see my father for ages – he always is at work."

"So you understand." That was nice. It was better than all the fussy police officers who were trying to be sympathetic to him, who were treating him like a mere, wimpy child. So stupid – how could they understand how he felt? _I'm not a baby._

"Yeah." She grins once she saw the way his expression looks now – more open, more thoughtful.

"What's your name?"

"Nika, what's yours?"

"Mihael." The little boy cracks a smile for the first time after his parents' death. _A new friend._

"Nika, come on!" a man yells from afar. "It's time to go!"

"Wait a sec!" she calls back. "Please!"

"Mihael, here – a present." Nika slips a hand in her pocket and fetchs out a chocolate bar. "Take this. It's my favorite kind."

Mihael hurriedly hands her back her coat, and eagerly accepts the candy. "Hope I'll see you again, Nika!"

"'Bye, Mihael!" Nika starts running, turning her head around to wave at him.

_Hopefully I'll see her again._ _She was nice._ Mihael took a big bite of the chocolate bar happily. _The chocolate tasted really good too._

But it would be years before Mihael ever saw Nika again. And where he met her was where he least expected…

A/N: Review please! And continue reading!!!!


End file.
